


Of Course

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Established Relationship, Fluff, HP: EWE, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, POV Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is nervous, and it's not only because it's his first time meeting Harry's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Course It's Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/296874) by sdk. 



> Written for [hd_remix](http://hd_remix.livejournal.com) Vol. 5.0. Remix of [sdkshelly](http://sdkshelly.livejournal.com)'s [Of Course It's Yes](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/greykitty_fic/39592.html). Most quotes come directly from her fic.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Draco looked down at the two shining bands on the counter before him and tried to keep his breathing calm and steady. They were beautiful yet simple, one silver and one gold; nothing too flashy or ostentatious. He knew that Harry wouldn't want something over the top. He'd had them for over a week now, and he'd taken to carrying them around with him everywhere as both a reminder of the huge step he was about to take, and also as a precaution. He didn't want Harry to find them before the time came, after all. He had a plan, and today was the day it would finally come to fruition.

Even though he was absolutely certain of his feelings for Harry, he had never felt so nervous about anything in his entire life. What if his plan backfired? Harry might think he was being silly, or worse, he might even laugh.

 _No_ , he told himself firmly, _Harry would never do that to you. He loves you. Besides, he's the biggest sap in all of Britain. He's going to think you're a romantic genius. Because you are._ He nodded and repeated this mantra to himself over and over again while he distractedly got ready to leave. He took a shower and brushed his teeth methodically. _Harry loves you. He loves you._ He pulled his hair back and tied it at his nape, all the while still trying to regulate his breathing.

He just hoped that Harry would understand why he wanted to go with him today, why he _needed_ to go with him.

He had just slipped the little velvet box holding the rings into the pocket of his finest blue dress robes when he heard Harry moving around in the other room. He finished doing up the buttons as Harry entered their en suite and came up behind him wearing Draco's favorite trousers and jumper. Draco _really_ appreciated how they accentuated all of Harry's features. He (somewhat successfully) tried to keep his focus off of his hot boyfriend for the time being and on the mirror in front of them; he wanted everything about today to be perfect, and most especially himself.

"You didn't have to get so dressed up." Harry leaned in and kissed the back of his neck softly, which was usually enough to turn Draco into a pile of warm melty goo, but just then it only caused his nerves to ratchet up another notch.

"Want to make a good impression, don't I? It's my first time meeting them." He hoped that Harry couldn't tell how nervous he was, but it was most likely a lost cause seeing how he couldn't stop his hands from shaking slightly as he smoothed down his perfectly pressed robes once more.

"Yeah, but...never mind." Harry gave his shoulders a small squeeze before turning away and leaving the room. Draco took a deep breath, patted the box in his pocket once to reassure himself it was still there where it should be, and followed Harry out.

\----------

They Apparated to Godric’s Hollow, Harry's hand clenching tightly to Draco's, and made their way quietly toward the little church down the lane. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining merrily as a light May breeze rustled through the grass and whipped Harry's hair into an even bigger mess than usual. Draco couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the sight. Harry's hair was ridiculous, and he couldn't get enough of it.

They entered the cemetery gates and Draco silently followed Harry to a large marble headstone near the back. And there they were, Lily and James Potter. Harry's parents. Draco bowed his head politely in greeting as if they were actually standing in front of him being introduced. Because they were.

"Mum, Dad. This is Draco. Draco, mum and dad."

Draco bent down and raised his wand, carefully drawing a circle through the air and conjuring a wreath of flowers to place on the Potters' grave. Speaking quietly so that Harry wouldn't hear, he said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"I'll be over here if you need me." Harry squeezed his arm once more and moved to sit on a bench a few rows away. Draco was relieved that Harry had agreed to give him some time alone with the Potters. Harry hadn't even asked him why he wanted it, he'd just smiled and kissed his cheek when he'd asked. He could feel Harry's eyes on him, but knew he wouldn't be able to hear what he said from over there. He took another fortifying breath and began.

"I know that you didn't get to spend much time with Harry, and I can't even imagine how terrible that is for you. Having to watch down on him as he's grown instead of being there with and for him. But since I do believe you have been watching, I know you must see that Harry has grown into a truly wonderful man. You must be so proud. I...I am." Draco closed his eyes for a moment and suddenly felt calm enough to say the next, most important part. "I love him, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and I always will. I believe that he feels the same, which is why I'm here today. I want you to know that I'll take care of him for the rest of our lives, if he'll let me. I'll do everything I can to show him how amazing and special and loved he is every day. I want you to know that you don't have to worry; I'll never hurt him again."

As Draco finished talking, the breeze stirred his hair lightly and the sunshine seemed to wrap him in a warm hug. He could even hear birds singing not too far away. He smiled as he beckoned Harry back over. Maybe it was all in his imagination, but it felt like the Potters had given him their blessing, and he couldn't help but whisper a sincere, "Thank you."

\----------

After Harry spoke to his parents for a bit, they both said their goodbyes and walked back down the lane towards the Apparition point, hand in hand. Draco looked over at Harry and suddenly realized that he didn't want to wait until after the romantic dinner he'd planned for their return home; he needed to ask him now, before he had any more time to think and ended up losing his nerve.

"Thanks for letting me come this time." Harry glanced up at him with a small shrug.

"I would have invited you before. I just didn't think you'd be interested. What did you say to them? Can I ask?"

There couldn't have been a more perfect opening if Draco had planned it himself. This was it, this was Draco's chance to finally (hopefully) make Harry his forever. He smiled as he pulled them gently to a stop right there in the middle of the street. "If you must," he said while he reached into his pocket for the little black velvet box concealed there. If his hands shook as he brought it out, neither of them mentioned it.

They stood there in silence for what seemed to Draco's frenzied mind like years, but must only have been a few moments before Draco found his voice again. Harry was staring with wide eyes at the box in his hands, but their eyes locked together as soon as Draco spoke.

"I told them that I loved you and wanted to take care of you for the rest of our lives." Draco carefully opened the box, revealing the gleaming bands inside. He glanced down at them twinkling in the sunlight and thought of how he'd felt after speaking to Harry's parents. "They approved, by the way."

"Oh did they?" Draco couldn't quite make out what Harry was thinking from his tone, and his nervousness made a reappearance. He licked his lips unconsciously, a nervous habit he'd developed in his youth that he'd never been able to brake. Before he could come up with anything intelligent to say to that however, Harry spoke again.

"Well, so do I, for the record."

It took a moment for the words to have any meaning. Then, what Harry had said caught up with Draco in a flash and he beamed uncontrollably.

"Is that a yes, then?" He sounded a little breathless to his own ears, but found that he really didn't care in that moment.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him in close. He looked like he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. "Yes. Of course it’s yes."

Draco sent a silent thanks to anyone listening as he threaded his fingers in Harry's wild hair and brought their lips together in a kiss. Standing there in the sunshine on a quiet village lane, wildly happy and kissing the man of his dreams, he had no idea what he'd been so nervous about all day; of course Harry had said yes. Of course.


End file.
